Jungo Torii
|animedemon=Neko Shogun |japaneseva = }} Jungo Torii is a character in Devil Survivor 2. He is a chef in Nagoya. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2: Break Record: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation : Supporting Character Design The words on his white shirt read, "Fish or die!". Although his knife appears in all of his artwork, he is never shown actually using it, even in cut scenes where he instead punches enemies. It, however, shows up in his static skirmish sprite. Personality Jungo is remarked upon to be one of the "simpler" characters in terms of his aspirations and his thought process. He doesn't seem to grasp many concepts of common sense or technology. Jungo values peace and friendship, making efforts to keep the cast together whenever it seems like the bonds between them are breaking. Usually quiet and gentle, Jungo enters a trance-like rage when he sees that his friends are being threatened. Comically, he has an unnatural fixation with chawanmushi, which becoming a running gag throughout the series. He offers it multiple times to other characters as a sign of peace making or generally as a gift. It is possible that Jungo was either a chef or an assistant prior to the events of Devil Survivor 2, due to the fact that he mistakes the protagonist as "Boss" when he was half-asleep, and his knowledge of herbs and plants. He also likes cats. In the anime version, Jungo appears to be very loyal and protective toward Airi. He also cares and worried for her safety and protects her if any demons harm her. Although he rarely gets angry and he doesn't interact with other people that much unlike his game counterpart. Profile Devil Survivor 2 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquiet Jungo is first seen in Centering Park, fighting off rioters and breaking their phones to remove their ability to summon demons. As the rioters call in reinforcements, Jungo notices the party and asks for assistance. After the rioters are fought off, Jungo goes off to help the other JP's personnel in Nagoya. At that moment, the party receives a death clip, where Jungo is unable to hurt rioters who are holding Daichi hostage. As a result, he is surrounded and killed. Airi suggests that the party looks for Fumi, who will be able to quickly determine Daichi's location and avert Jungo's death. If the player fails to help Fumi fix her RAM, Fumi is unable to find the location of the death clip in time and Jungo dies. Otherwise, Jungo's death is averted, and he joins the party in taking back the JP's Nagoya branch headquarters. 7th Day A Saturday Towards Coexistence If the player sides with Daichi, he will also be joined by Jungo (if he is still alive), Hinako, and Io. Otherwise, Jungo is fought first alongside Hinako. Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Triumphant ending, Jungo has set up a stall Nagoya's park, where he sells his chawanmushi. Keita also appears to be helping him, perhaps by boosting publicity with his fame. If Jungo's fate has reached level 5, it shows that he has adopted the cat. ''Devil Survivor 2: The Animation 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquet Jungo first appears in a shop, making chawanmushi for Airi once she wakes up and explained that she fell alseep the moment she says that she doesn't have any time for rest to take back JP's Nagoya branch that has been taken over by insurgents. He tells her that it's too dangerous for her to go alone, which Airi retorts that he's coming along too, surprising him. He then asks her why they have to follow JP's and states that no matter what the situation is, he doesn't want to fight humans. Airi suggests him that he should ask the insurgents' leader, Ronaldo Kuriki, since he knows about JP's and demons from the very beginning. Airi plans for them to use the secret entrance that the insurgents doesn't know. He noticed a stain on Airi's mouth and about to wipe it, but she punches him in response to his attempt. They enters the base through a ventilation duct, but fell on their way due to the height of his body. They quickly engages in a battle with three resistance members and easily defeats them with their demons until Ronaldo and Joe appears. Ronaldo tells them to think carefully why they are following JP's, but Airi won't listen and continue the battle. While Airi's demon, Caith Sith fights Ronaldo's Hagen, his demon, Neko Shogun, fights Joe's demon. Their fight comes to stop by Phecda's arrival, leaving them no choice but to fight together to defeat it, but they are quickly defeated. When all seems lost, Yamato appears and defeats Phecda easily with by overwriting Cerberus's abilities, followed by Alcor, who along with Bifrons, joins the sqirmish between Hibiki and Yamato once Phecda is defeated. Jungo saves Airi from Bifrons' attack and later introduced himself to Hibiki once the situation has calmed down. 4th Day Wednesday's Changes Jungo and Airi as well as the entire JP's and resistance members going through physical examination. He and Airi approaches Daichi, Hibiki, and Joe, when Airi accused them for peeking. He asked Hibiki was it true that they are peeking on her. Hibiki immediately answers that it was an accident, which Jungo immediately believes while Airi tells Jungo not to buy their excuse easily. He joins Nagoya faction with Airi, Otome, Joe, and Ronaldo and all resistance members during operation to defeat Megrez that will appear in Nagoya. After Megrez's defeat and last attack, Jungo use his demon to teleport him and Airi out of the attack, but he got injured on his back, but he wasn't able to teleport the rest of them as the result to Ronaldo, Otome, and Joe are dead just like the dead clip predict. 5th Day Thursday's Shock Jungo appears supporting Airi in Sapporo where she is performing a ritual to summon Kama. 6th Day Friday's Partings He is later seen with other summoners witnessing Io being a sacrifice for Lugh in order to destory Mizar completely. 7th Day's Satursday's Toward Coexistence He and Airi gets killed by Benetnasch after being cornered by Benetnasch's exploding Dubhe and Mizar clones. Last Day Sunday's Fruition When the world was reset to the beginning by Hibiki's wish, Jungo is seen working at a shop (the place he and Airi stay at in 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquiet) and Jungo makes chawanmushi for Airi since he wasn't able to see her at the art theater because he has work, but he does tell her that she did a good job on winning the competition. Fate System At Fate 1 he gains Force resistance, at Fate 3 he unlocks Deity Arahabaki (Lv. 33), and at Fate 5 Touki Oumitsunu (Lv. 67). Jungo's Fate System events focus on his relationship with a cat that he found wounded in the park. Stats Jungo is one of the most remarkable physically-based characters. He, like Fumi, pours all of his stat points into one area. In his case, this is Strength, making him a powerful, yet slow and fragile, physical attacker. As a result of slow Vitality and Agility growth, Jungo is naturally vulnerable to magic attacks early-game. Once his Strength maxes out, he starts gaining a respectable Vitality and Agility growth. ''Day 3'', as an Ally ''Level 99'', as an Ally ''Boy in Combat'', as an Ally ''Saving Daichi'', as an Ally ''Vs. Tokyo'', as an Enemy If not prepared against, Jungo is quite capable of quickly eliminating teams using Assassinate. His colossal Strength and boosting via Phys Amp and Ares Aid do not help matters. Fortunately, his lack of Pierce means that a leader is completely protected from him even with Null Phys. Neutralize him with magic attacks or Pierce-enchanced Physical attacks. ''Shadow Jungo'', as an Enemy Shadow Jungo appears on a team with Shadow Daichi and Shadow Hinako. Gallery Trivia *His feral look, strength and his value of friendship represents a bear, which also means strength and friendship. *Jungo's Fate System allows the fusion for Guardian-based demons, which represents his desire to protect those precious to him. *In the original Japanese game and anime, he speaks in third person. *According to his anime profile, his dream is to build his own shop. In the game's Triumphant ending, his dream is shown to have come true. *His favorite foods are yellowtail teriyaki, ten-musu, and miso chocolate. *In the anime, Jungo's death clip appears on the 7th day where he dies alongside Airi, whereas, in the original game, he receives it on the 3rd day. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2: Break Record Characters Category:Human Race Category:Allies